The Trials
by Darkwingedweirdo
Summary: Somewhere in the world lives corruption. It messes with balance of life, it ruins lives and plays games. Now what if corruption wasn't an entity but a human being. And what if that being loved messing with the lives of others who get's in its way?
1. Chapter 1

_Pick a character, any character. You'd pick someone you like on the outside more than what's on the inside. Now say you don't do that, then you are lying to yourself. This world strives on beauty and perfection. You have your own taste in beauty though, it isn't one is better than the other. Art and beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Well we all say that._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Corrupted Child**

* * *

"Damn this stupid ship…" A tall woman in a suit stands up walking from the dead pirates on the floor. All of them had been burnt through and died instantly.

The woman retreats to her own ship and leaves the broken ship to rot in space.

"Looters will take it that's for sure." She mumbles and drives far away from the ship. She contacts someone and told them the mission was complete.

With a sigh she takes off her helmet. Her blonde hair falls out to her back.

'I should've grabbed something, even if they didn't have anything good.' She thought to herself. Just then she saw a shooting star go by, smirking she tried hitting it. Her shot misses and the star curves towards her.

The star rushed by her ship almost like a blur. Even though no one could make it out, Samus knew who it was.

"Almost got you Kirby." She giggles and kept driving on.

Samus knew a lot of people like Kirby, well not like him, they were different people from different planets. Earth is a popular planet for most humans, but there was Popstar, Mushroom Kingdom, Bionis, and Hyrule. They were different lands where different races live in harmony.

Some love space though, she was one of them. Samus liked space more than her own planet. She always has missions in space so it was also more convenient for her to be out here. Kirby also loved space, as well as his Father, but he rarely leaves his own planet. Then the ruler of the observatory Rosalina lives in space too. She is the Mother of the stars, or Lumas. Last was the gang Star Fox. They were a missionary gang who works in space. Samus doesn't know if they love space, but they're always in space.

No matter where they lived though they had their own adventures and loved everything on their planet. In a way, they were no different from her. But sometimes, people are corrupted and do twisted things to mess with others and their lives.

* * *

On Popstar Kirby lands glaring at the sky. 'Was she _trying_ to hurt me? Jeez she needs to get a hobby!'

"Kirby what are you staring at, you'll burn your eyes out." Kirby turns to see a masked man staring at him, this was Meta Knight. He was a proud warrior who was the pride of his army, but to Kirby, a father who raised him when he first came to Popstar.

"Oh, hi Father." Kirby sends his warp star back to Kabu. "Samus tried to shoot me...again." Meta Knight laughs.

"Did she hit you?"

"No."

"Well that's a shame."

"Father I could've gotten hurt!" Kirby yells, causing Meta Knight to laugh harder.

"Oh you would've been fine, quit overreacting!" The masked puff walks away. Kirby huffs and follows him.

"KIRBY!" Kirby turns to see his friend Marx, an undead arm-less prankster. He ran at Kirby with his giant beach ball he balances on.

"What is it?"

"I-IT'S AWFUL, JUST AWFUL!"

"Woah woah little buddy calm down, tell me what's gotten you so worked up?" Kirby got him off his beach ball, Marx takes a deep breath.

"The crown!"

"You mean the one that holds the Nova?" Marx nods. "What about it?"

"Someone took it!"

"What? That's impossible, only you can control its power." Kirby gave a look at Marx. "You're not trying to trick me again, if this is a trick I will seriously kick your ass." Marx shook his head.

"No this isn't a trick, someone stole the crown. What's worse I can't sense them anywhere!" That sent shivers down both of their spines.

"Can't you sense the Nova anywhere?"

"I think it's hiding itself." Marx sat in the grass with anger in his eyes. "It's making me so pissed off that I can't find it at all."

"How can it hide from you?"

"Apparently the Nova can hide itself." He hops back on his ball and leaves.

"That slippery little bastard better not be lying." Kirby hissed. He runs to Meta Knight to see what they should do.

* * *

"What?" A woman with long green hair asks with concern.

"It's true." A shorter girl with a blonde ponytail said. "The corrupted child escaped."

"Viridi, how could this have happened? Weren't you keeping an eye on him?"

"Excuse me Palutena, but humans are your responsibility. I thought I could kill him, but you stepped in and I forgot." Viridi said with sass in her voice. Palutena looks behind Viridi to see Dark Pit who was keeping a close eye on his goddess. Knowing she couldn't say anything she gave a loud sigh.

"What do you suggest we do?" The goddess asks.

"Well…" Before Viridi finished Pit flies in.

"Hey Lady Palutena! You'll never guess what Magnus and I fo-" He stops noticing Viridi. "Hey Viridi, what're you doing here?"

"The corrupted child escaped." Dark Pit said.

"Oh, Pittoo's here too?" Pit asked. "Wait, what's the corrupted child?"

"A child who destroyed nature years ago." Viridi said. "If I'm correct it has been almost six years."

"Wow… wait how did that happen six years ago? I mean I was around then and I have never heard of this guy."

"I took care of the child before he became an issue." Viridi said with a cocky tone in her voice. Pit looks at her for a moment then brought up.

"Weren't you suppose to watch over him then?"

"That is Palutena's job! She cares about humans so humans should be her deal." Viridi stated causing Pit to strike back.

"It's _YOUR_ job, don't blame Lady Palutena for something you did!" He stepped closer to be stopped by his doppelganger. "Pittoo?"

"I suggest you get back." Dark Pit said without changing the tone in his voice. Pit glares at them and walks to Palutena's side.

"And who cares whose fault it is." Viridi said. "We need to find him and trap him, or kill him and do that as fast as we can."

"How do we do that?" Palutena asks the little goddess.

"I will send Dark Pit to search. I think having Pit around will help with our search."

"I'll go down and look as well." Palutena got out her shield and staff.

"Is that a good idea?" Pit asks his goddess.

"Trust me Pit, I can handle a child. I mean I took decent care of you for years." She giggles.

"That's…. not funny." Pit walks with her. Dark Pit follows them.

"Can you activate the power of flight Viridi?" He asks.

"I'll start it up." Viridi says.

"I'll start it to Pit. You still have four minutes or so." Palutena lights up Pits wings. Both angels flew out of Skyworld. Palutena teleports herself out of skyworld.

* * *

"Happiness is the key to one's life and sanity, right?" A dark figure snickers. "Why are they not like me?" He asks looking up.

"Because, like you said, they are not like you." A woman's voice ran through his head. "You are unique unlike them. You can harness unlimited power."

"I'm frightened." The figure says. "They know of my escape." He points at the screen. It shows the angels and goddess on the search.

Don't worry beautiful." The voice giggles. "They won't be able to touch you… with my power."

"Not everyone knows about us though." He shows a white haired man working with a blue haired girl. Then a boy with a yo yo. Then a hero riding a horse, and a boat. A young man resting in a field, and a frog creature on a rock. And many more people from everywhere.

The figure stands, it was about five foot one and wore a robe. It walks towards a large screen and touches it.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

 **JB: THIS TOOK FOREVER! Oh hi I'm the author and JB are my initials. So whenever the story ends I'll put this authors note on the bottom. Ya know I started my account in the summer and now I'm getting ready for Halloween. School is kicking my ass. Good thing I have this website, BIG stress reliever. Almost done with chapter two. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Threat**

* * *

"What about the crown?" Meta Knight asks. He was sitting in a part of the halberd.

"It's been stolen!" Kirby said loudly to him.

"Lower you voice."

"Sorry…" Kirby apologized. "It's been taken." Meta Knight looks away, his eyes turn green which means serious.

"Are you sure Marx isn't lying? You know how smart that child has gotten, even without the Nova's power he's intelligent."

"I don't know if he's lying, but I didn't sense a threat. Also he sounded very concerned." Kirby said. Meta Knight was still sceptical but deep down he wanted to trust Kirby.

"I'll contact someone who may help." Meta Knight walks to the control room and contacts someone.

"Hello?" A mecha suit appeared on the screen. "This is Samus Aran, what can I do for y- Oh hey Meta Knight." She took off her mask and smiles.

"Samus we'll need your help with something."

"Eh? What is it?" She asks the masked puff.

"An important item here was stolen, we don't know who took it. However that doesn't change the fact that well… the item is powerful and dangerous."

"How dangerous we talking?" She asks.

"Well to give you an idea, an undead child was watching over it…"

"Oh…" Samus said. She thought for a moment then snickers. "I'll help you out. But I need to know where you think it is."

"That's the issue…" Kirby chimes in. "We have absolutely no clue."

"Well this will be impossible." She sighs. "My guess is you go looking for it. I'll look off planet."

"We'll send you an image of the item." Meta Knight said.

"Okay. Signing off." She said and the screen went black.

"I'm going to start looking." Kirby ran outside and flew away on his warp star. Meta Knight looked at Sailor Dee, who was the only one on the ship besides Meta Knight.

"Send the image." He said, Sailor Dee nods and started to send Samus the image.

* * *

"A crown?" Samus asks out loud. "So this is the important item huh? Well who am I to judge." She put her mask back on and flies off.

* * *

"Any luck?" Pit shouts at Dark Pit.

"No, you?"

"Nothing. I thought a child would be easy to find." Pit said. "But I don't know what the child looks like."  
"Viridi told me it was a child with a black cape."

"Oh that's helpful." Pit sighs and continues to look for the child. Palutena walks into a town and looked at all the children.

"None, not one of them." She started getting annoyed. Palutena can sense any human, but this one child was ... well... impossible.

"Have you found him?" Pit asks from above.

"No. Any luck?" She asks back.

"We got nothing." Dark Pit calls. Palutena mumbles under her breath and kept walking. A second later she snaps her fingers hearing Pit scream in the background.

* * *

Samus sighs and hits her helmet. "How in all hell am I gonna find this thing?!" She said out loud. She has been to the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and Diamond City and nothing.

She calls Meta Knight back but he wasn't responding.

"Just great…" She starts stearing her ship again. "One stupid crown and some undead kid can't even watch it." She mumbles.

* * *

"I… got nothing." Kirby said to Meta Knight.

"Seriously? Where is that stupid comet. I have a feeling Marx is lying, go see the little turd and ask him one more time."

"Okay… harsh." Kirby flew off and found the armless prankster sitting on his beach ball. "HEY!" Kirby shouts. Marx stood up and saw Kirby.

"Have you found it?" He asks in excitement. "I was sitting here concentrating, trying to find it. No luck though."

"Are you tricking me?"

"What? No, if I was tricking you I would come up with a better plan than the crown went missing. A much better plan..."

"Yeah… that sounds right." Kirby thought about it, Marx would have thought of a better plan.

"So any luck?"

"No." Kirby hops on his warp star and leaves Marx to find it his own way.

* * *

"Who is a threat?" The figure asks.

"Them…" The woman's voice echos. The figure sees a puff on a star, and one on a ship.

"They look harmless though." The figure said.

"They work with this woman though." The screen shows a mecha suit flying.

"But they won't find me." The figure smiles.

"They also know them." Flashing to two angels searching, behind the white winged one was her. The figure screams.

"No, not her! Not the goddess of nature! I REFUSE TO GO BACK!" The figure cries out. He runs away from the screen and hides behind a lone chair.

"Calm yourself beautiful." The woman's voice echos in his ears. "She won't take you."

"Really?"

"Stay with me child. You'll be alright next to me." She snickers.

"Can I take them now?"

"All who are a threat." She shows more people. A girl with a sword and behind her a man reading. The screen changes to a man on a horse, again to a robot. It kept showing all the people.

"They're a threat?"

"Yes, take them all." The voice grew louder.

"I will bring them to the trials, let's see how long they live, right… Mama?"

* * *

 **JB: Just so ya all know I hate typing on my phone! So many errors and redoing and spell check is a bitch. So anyways... something just popped up on my screen, I hate this laptop I'm using as well. SOOOO the story is now starting to hit the main point. I'm typing 3 now but I had to post this because I finished I finished it yesterday and I didn't have any free time to post it.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

* * *

A loud beeping came from the bounty hunter's ship waking Samus up.

"GWAH WHAT?! What's going on?!" She puts her mask on and looks outside. It was a foggy planet with grass and hedges. She hops out of her ship and looks around.

"What the hell?" She stops to inspect the air. "Fresh?" She takes her helmet off and takes a deep breath. Nothing…

"Well… I can breath it." She takes her suit off and pulls her gun out. She turns to see her ship, shocked that it didn't crash. 'Don't remember landing.' She thought to herself.

Samus continued to walk through the foggy area keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

Then she heard a cry. She froze in her spot listening closely.

"HELLO?" It called out. Samus walked closer but kept her distance from whatever was calling.

"HELLO? I CAN SENSE SOMEONE … IS ANYONE HERE?" The voice sounded familiar. She looks over a hedge and saw a round shape, she shot above it.

"AH!" It turns around. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Kirby, is that you?" She asks coming out from behind the hedge. Kirby's eyes grew wide, he ran to the blond woman and hugs her leg.

"Thank god someone else is here!" He cried. Samus picks him up.

"Why are you crying?"

"I..." Kirby wipes his eyes. "I'm not crying! I was just ... sweating... from my eyes!"

"Okay." She laughs. "But you seem worried, care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I lost my star." He said, Samus puts him on her shoulder and continues walking.

"We'll find it." Samus winks. "I promise." Kirby smiles and nods at her.

"Okay." They began to look for the tiny star.

* * *

Palutena slowly sits up and looks around. "Wha…" She got up and held her head. "D-Did I pass out?" She asked. "God where am I?" She saw all the fog and hedges.

She shook her head and tried talking to Pit.

"Pit, are you there? This is Lady Palutena." No response. "Pittoo?" … "Viridi? Hello? Anyone?" She began to panic. "Please Pit, come on answer!" She grabs her head again and fell to the floor.

"Someone please!" She tried to calm down but it was impossible, she had no one answering her. She had no idea where she was and what's worse no idea where Pit is.

* * *

"Huh?" Pit wakes up on the ground. "What the?" The angel looks at the hedges. "Lady Palutena, can you hear me?" He stood up.

"Hello~" He calls. "... I guess she can't hear me." He saw a path and began to follow it. "This is unsettling, I mean I was looking for the corrupted child with Pittoo and then the power of flight was out. Maybe I crash landed here." Pit sighs and continues walking. Wondering if he'll find anyone.

* * *

"Oi...Mi cabeza de mierda." Meta Knight was on the ground trying to comprehend what happened. He couldn't sense his son anywhere.

"Why does all this shit happen to me?" He asks as he walks around.

"Someone?" A call from the distance. He froze. "Pit, Pittoo?" Meta Knight slinks closer. He sees a woman with green hair on the ground crying, he got out his sword in case it was a trick.

"You." He calls her in the distance, her head shot up.

"Hello, who's there?" She asks.

"I'll ask the questions thank you very much. Now who-"

"Excuse me, who do you think you're talking to!" She yells. "I'm Palutena, a goddess thank you very much." She said with sass in her voice. Meta Knight sighs with relief.

"You're the lady who's in charge of Pit aren't you?" He asks.

"Y-yeah... what about it." She stood up. He laughs.

"My name is Meta Knight Miss." He comes out of the shadows. She gasps.

"You're adorable!" She squeed, Meta Knight grew pale. She hugs the little ball tight.

"Can't breath…. stop hugging… me!" Palutena stops and looks at Meta Knight.

"I-I'm sorry, you're the first living thing I've found and … you're adorable."

"NO I'M NOT!" He yells. Palutena laughs a bit then hugs him again, but more gently. Meta Knight stares at the green haired lady and sighs.

"I was so scared Sir… I couldn't contact my children and I was so worried. And I... I..." She cried a bit.

"Hey hey no crying, maybe your kids are alive and. Oh man I'm bad in these kinds of situations…" Meta Knight began to panic. Palutena laughs again.

"I like you already." She got up wiping the tears from her face. Still holding Meta Knight, and began to walk.

"I have legs, I can walk ya know."

"Yeah but I don't think you'll keep up."

* * *

In a less foggy area the dark winged doppelgänger stands.

"What the hell man, Viridi?" He calls. Nothing. "Hey o goddess of nature, your intern needs some assistance. Maybe you could give some advice… or get me the hell out of here." He mumbles. Viridi still was silent.

"This is why I hate gods... " He continued to walk the narrow path, still nothing but fog and it was getting thicker. "Dammit, why is this fog so thick." He heard a small clink in the ground, he felt around the dirt and found something shiny. A star.

"Huh… must belong to someone." Dark Pit held onto the star and continued on, hoping to find Lady Palutena and Pit.

* * *

"Hello?" Pit called. "Anyone here? Kinda lonely." Nothing but his echo, he kept walking. Rustle… "Huh?" He looks at the hedges. "Who's there?" He got his bow out. "Show yourself!" The bushes were still, he stood and continued walking. Rustle rustle… Pit shot an arrow where he heard the noise. Nothing.

"Am I going crazy or something?"

"DIE!" A loud voice out of nowhere. Pit screams and dodges, he got up to see a woman towering over him, she had long blue hair and a sword.

"How dare you trap me here in this eternal maze, PREPARE TO DIE!" She screams.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH EASY!" Pit blocks her sword with his bow, he kicks her legs and rolls out of her way. He prepares to shoot her again. "Look I'll shoot you… I'm not afraid to hurt a girl… even if she is human!" The woman laid still, glaring at Pit.

"Now you tell me where I am! I wanna know why I'm here, where is my goddess? Tell me now or I shoot!" There was silence. Then...

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks. "Did you not send me to this horrid place?"

"What? No not at all! Is that why you were sneaking up on me?"

"Yes, I'm Lucina young bird man… what's your name?" She stood up and dusts herself off.

"I'm Pit! Servant of the Goddess of Light!" He poses. Lucina looks at him and laughs.

"That was funny, I didn't know I'd find a comedian." Pit smiles liking the fact that someone finds him funny. "Anyways I need a companion so you'll come with me, right?" Lucina asks.

"More the merrier, come on." Pit walks forward with Lucina behind him.

* * *

 **JB: I was ready to post this yesterday but I had a choir concert. So I'm posting this on my Birthday! Yay I'm 18 meaning I can work at my local video store... Sooo about the story, I had to cut it off because I was almost to five pages and I didn't want it to be that long.**

 **The later chapters will probably be that long because it'll be story progression, this is just meeting all the characters. Anyways that is all, I'm out. I have some cake to eat.**


End file.
